


What if?

by TMCX123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Please Don't Hate Me, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: A series where I go over some moments from the Flash and change the outcome. I will add more SnowBarry sorry WA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set in 2x07 when they are sending Grodd through to earth 2 but what if he actually escaped?

CAITLIN POV  
I had to do something, I had to help and prove that I am not the damsel. I had been taken, again, by Grodd and Harry wants to send him to earth 2 so that's what we're doing but Grodd is going to kill Barry. I know what I have to do.

''WHERE IS CAITLIN, FLASH'' shouts Grodd, ''Right Here'' I shout back pleased that my voice didn't break, ''Flash is my enemy now you too'' says the ape whilst stalking towards me. ''No Grodd we didn't understand what you wanted but now we do please just let us help you'' I say trying to get through to him. ''No Caitlin, YOU BETRAYED ME, father told me to punish anyone who works with the Flash'' says Grodd before he starts assaulting my mind. I see my father's death, I see my mother kicking me out, and I see Ronnie's death. I fall to my knees my legs to weak to hold me up anymore, I don't stay there for long as Grodd hits me in the ribs and I fly into one of the pillars my head cracking against the stone. The gorilla grabs my throat choking me whilst pulling me to my feet and punching me in the stomach and I fly into a building my leg breaking from the impact, I fly through the glass window shards sinking into my body and my arm makes a sickening crack as I hit the wall inside the building. Grodd picks me up once again by my throat walking back to where my team, Barry, Cisco and Harry, were still stood. 

''She has betrayed me as have all of you who is next?'' but before he can continue the breach is open and Barry has taken me from his arms pulling me to safety, he punches Grodd into the breach and he takes me back to Star Labs where I see Henry preparing the med bay before I pass out.

BARRY POV  
As soon as I felt Caitlin go limp in my arms I felt tears spring to my eyes as I place her on the bed and I see my dad tend to her broken bones and wrap her ribs. When he finishes I take her swollen hand into mine and I place a kiss on her forehead before pulling up one of the uncomfortable chairs next to her bedside. ''Hey Dad'' I say as he walks in the room, ''Son, she's going to be fine, she's a tough girl'' he says. ''Dad, it's just she doesn't deserve this I mean she lost both of her parents in the same year, she lost her fiancé then her husband and now her shot at happiness with Jay. Now this I can seem to be able to protect everyone I love except her'' I say sadly, ''Bear, we all have lost someone and she has lost more than most but you need to give your self more credit I mean you just recovered from a spinal injury'' he says and I give him a look and he takes back his words ''All I'm trying to say is, being a superhero doesn't mean that you can save everyone sometimes people get hurt and it's what we have to deal with in life'' he says and I send looks of gratitude towards him but we are interrupted by Caitlin waking up screaming and everyone rushed in their heartbreaking when they see the fear in her eyes. 

''Hey, hey it's okay your safe your here at Star Labs'' I say hoping to calm her down but I fail as I can still see the fear eminent in her eyes. ''What happened?'' she says brokenly, ''Grodd attacked you he assaulted your mindand when you were down he struck you in the chest breaking 4 of your ribs, he slammed you into the pillar and you have a severe concussion and 8 stitches on a large cut on your forehead. Both of your legs have beenbroken and one of your arms has also been broken and your wrist has been dislocated. You have small cuts littering your body when you went through the window'' says my Dad sadly. 

I watch as Caitlin breaks down in front of us and sobs wrack her broken form, I unconsciously take her weakened body in my arms and cradle her to my chest. ''Your going to get through this but I want you to stay with me and Joe until your healed if that's okay with you Joe?'' I ask, ''Yeah sure that's fine with me'' he repilies and I promise to get him the best pizza from keystone in return. ''Dad is it okay if I take her home now?'' I ask and when he nods I help her into Dr Wells's old wheelchair and she wheels next to me to her car. 

We arrive at my house minutes later and I lift her into my arms promisng to get her a more moveable wheelchair tomorrow as I get into the house. I place her on the couch and I get her some water placing onto the small table next to her, ''How are you doing?'' I say afraid of the answer, ''When he got into my head he showed me the death of my dad and Ronnie but he also showed me the day when my mother kicked me out of the house I-I just realised that I haven't spoken to my mom in 3 years I miss her so much Barry'' she says breaking down once more and I pull her onto my lap pressing a kiss the her hairline. ''Lets go see her tomorrow okay since your a guest its my responsibility to make sure your stay is the best it can be'' I say. ''Thank you Barry'' she says and I lift her into my bed just as I'm about to leave I hear her speak, ''Hey Barry, will stay with me tonight?'' she says and I can't say no to her and I flash out of my jeans and into some pyjama bottoms with no shirt before climbing into bed next to her. ''Night Barry'' she says ''Night Cait'' I say before turning off the light and drifting to sleep, 

After flashing to the hospital to get Caitlin a more mobile wheelchair I flashed back to the house putting her in a suitable outgit I grabbed from her apartment on the way I carry her to the car and start driving to the workplace of Caitlin's mother.

When we arrive I help Caitlin out of the car and into her wheelchair pushing her into the building. ''I'm here to see Dr Tannhauser'' she says to the receptionist however she was interrupted by Carla Tannhauser appearing letting us both into her office.

CAITLIN POV  
Seeing my mother was a shock especially when I saw the photo on her desk, ''Hi mom'' I say trying to find her eyes. ''Why are you hear Caitlin?'' she says impatiently ''Why did you kick me out mom, what did I do to deserve that I mean I had just jost my dad'' I say accusingly. ''Caitlin I.. I just well after your father died I became focussed on my work and my love for you just went away and I couldn't stand you in the house alys bothering me so I took care of the situation and I got rid of it'' she says coldly. ''I was 15 mom I couldn't even drive and we lived in starling city I managed to hitchhike to central city and I slept on the street fot 3 weeks before i was offered a position at Star Labs. Mom I know you didn't know but in those 3 years I got married and my husband died the day after our marriage'' I say sadly, ''Well I'm sorry Caitlin but I have work to do so could you please leav my office'' she says ''Mom please just look at m''Sorry Caitlin but I think its time for you to leave'' she says and as we leave I feel tears dripping down my face. 

''Caitlin I'm so sorry'' says Barry, ''No its okay I don't really know what I expected her to say to me anyway. I'm just sorry you had to see that'' I say avoiding his gaze. ''Thank you, for driving me around and giving me a safe place I really appreciate it'' I say in gratitude ''Its nothing don't worry about it but there might just be one way that you can repay me'' he says smirking lightly, ''Go on'' I say eagerly ''Kiss me'' he says cradling my jaw in his hand rawing his face to mine and when our lips touch fireworks explode behind my eyes and we stayed like that until we ran out of breath.


	2. 2x16 Trajectory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of making Caitlin and Harry make the V9 Trajectory (Eliza Harmon) took Caitlin hostage until she made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some torture in it if you don't want to read then don't   
> Thanks

CAITLIN POV  
I had been so stupid, how could I have allowed Eliza part of the serum for V9, and now she blames me. Barry had been flashed out of the room by Trajectory and locked him in the pipeline, Joe had gone to shoot her but she was too quick and she threw him into one of the glass windows it shattering at the contact. She had a gun held in Harry's face, ''Where's the V9 Caity I need a fix'' she said smugly, ''Elia is that you?'' I asked in disbelief. ''Eliza's not here right now my name is Trajectory'' she said again. ''Ohh, why do the crazy ones always name themselves?'' muttered Cisco. ''Look Eliza velocity 9 is very dangerous okay, it made a friend of mine very sick.'' I said trying to persuade her, ''Hand over the V'' she shouted, I tried to explain that I couldn't give her the V9 willingly. However, my pleases fell on silent ears as Eliza pulled Jesse to her chest and held the gun to her head. ''Okay we'll do it'' said Harry desperately and he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the lab and he started to make the V9. 

Finally we had it made in record time to, but Eliza was smart and she injected Jesse with the V9 but before she could do anything else Barry flashed into the room and Eliza grabbed me and took me to a warehouse. I went to shout for help but she hit me across the face with a detached pipe and everything went dark. 

When I finally came to I had a gag in my mouth which tasted of dirt and oil, my wrists were tied tightly in ropes which were digging into my skin. ''I'm glad your awake because I need you to make another batch of V9 quick I'm running low on the other one'' says Eliza before removing the gag. ''No'' I say sternly I could not let her have anymore velocity 9. ''Eliza its not healthy for you to keep having V9 you could die from it'' I say sternly, but I regretted it when I saw the look of rage shadowing her face. ''Now is not a good time to be playing hero Caitlin make it now'' she demanded but I shook my head in refusal. ''No'' I repeat and with that Eliza uses the speed in her arm to punch me in the face giving me a pounding headache and a bruised cheekbone. 

''Make it'' she says again but I can see her patience slipping, ''I can't I told you'' I say again and she kicks me hard in the stomach and then speeding around to behind me before kicking me in the back, she then finds a metal chain on the floor and she wraps it around my neck choking me slowly, when she stops I'm gasping for breath and she disappears for a secod before returning with a fire poker which is orange and burning, she jabs the poker into my back and once on my legs and she presses it to the side of my neck and I'm screming as it burns my flesh. When she stops I can barely move but I manage to feel her tie my wrists even tighter and she grabs and old chair from somewhere placing me on it and tying my wrists even tighter around the arms of the chair, then I black out.

BARRY POV  
I had been searching for hours for Trajectory and Caitlin but there was no luck yet, Joe and Iris were driving around asking for any witnesses, Harry and Cisco were at Star Labs keeping an eye on Jesse and scanning the area for any signs of Trajectory. 

It was my fault and I knew it, if I hadn't been so clueless then the female speedster wouldn't have put me in the pipeline and Caitlin would be safe and Jesse would be safe. ''Barry go to the main bridge it's Eliza she's going to take down the entire bridge!'' I hear Cisco say into my comm, ''On my way'' I say before flashing to the bridge and helping all the people off the bridge. ''Where is Caitlin Eliza'' I say ''Oh she's somewhere hidden you won't find her anytime soon but you better hope that you do cause she might bleed out if you don't'' she says mockingly but before I can reach her the bridge collapses and she speeds to the other side. 

Now or never a voice in my head says and I turn and run back before turning around and running back, I jump when I reach the edge and as I land on the other side I collide with Eliza knocking us both to the ground. I watch as she pulls another vial of V9 out of her pocket and I try and persuade her from not using it but she does anyway but as she goes to run away her lightning turns blue and she starts to dissolve, until all that is left is the empty vial cracked on the floor. 

I run back to the lab faster than ever and I reach out to team arrow and Professor Stein and Jax the latter will fly here as fast as they can. I run around the city several more times with no luck but I get a text from Felicity told me to check out some of the areas on the edge of Star City as there are some warehouses along there,which Oliver is going to check out soon, I run back to Star Labs to tell everyone where I'm going but when I get there Joe and Iris are there. ''Barr I know that you are worried about Caitlin and we will find her but you need to rest and to eat I mean you wont be much help to Caitlin if you pass out'' says Iris. 

''One night of sleep and then I'm looking for her okay'' I say in defeat knowing that arguments with Iris are impossible to win. 

CAITLIN POV  
It had been a few hours since Eliza left and I heard footsteps entering the warehouse, ''Help!'' I shout but my voice is quite and scratchy, ''Please! Help me!'' I shout again slightly louder than before. I feel myself starting to slip out of consciousness when a blonde woman rushes in front of me. ''Caitlin, oh my god, it's Laurel c'mon lets get you out of here'' says Laurel before she uses a knife to untie me from the chair and when she tries to wrap an arm around my back to lift me I scream in pain as she comes in contact with the burns. ''Fire poker'' I manage to say and I feel Laurel lift the back of my T-shirt and she gasps at the sight but I don't hear much else as I fall into unconsciousness.

When I wake up I'm lying on a table in what looked like the Arrow Cave, ''Caitlin can you hear me?'' I'm pretty sure that was Felicity ''Oww'' I say delirously, Diggle must have given me some doxacodle, ''Everything hurts'' I say again. When I go to get up a gentle hand goes to my shoulder steadying me before ushering me back to the bead. ''I've called Barry he should be here anytime soon'' says Oliver, we didn't have to wait long as seconds later Barry flashed into the room and when he saw me he strided over pulling me into a much needed hug. 

The hug was everything I expected it to be, well it would have been if I didn't wince everytime Barry's hand brushed one of my wounds. ''What's wrong?'' he asks with concern ''My back'' I say and Barry walks behind me lifting my shirt enough to see a few of many wounds on my back. ''I'm taking you home'' says Barry sternly before gathering me into his arms and flashing us both back to my apartment. 

''Barry will you stay with me tonight'' I say fearful of the nightmares soon to follow, ''Sure'' he says and I walk into the bedroom and change into my pyjamas. When I go back into the living room Barry has made popcorn and set up a movie and some blankets on the sofa. I sit down on the sofa and so does Barry. 

THIRD PERSONS POV  
At some point during the race Caitlin falls asleep and her head falls into Barry's lap and he starts to stroke her hair soothing her, and that was how they were stayed until the movie finished and at some point along the way, the line between friendship or something more became blurred.


End file.
